Alchemist Gone?
by Phantom Tippy
Summary: Some guy is out kidnapping people, and mixing them into chimeras. Edward goes out alone to find him, and yea, I think you can guess what happens next. There will be more brotherly moments between Ed and Al just no Elricest shiver
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Wow, it's been a while since I've actually written any sort of Fanfiction. This happens to be my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, and hopefully, not the last. Have a nice day.**

**Chapter uno!**

"But brother…" Said Al, desperately trying to convince Edward not to go. You see, within the past few weeks, many people in Central have been mysteriously disappearing. And of course, knowing Ed, he wanted to go out by himself to find the kidnapper, and as always, Al wanted to stop him from making yet another stupid mistake. As always, Ed was refusing to listen.

"Al, you don't understand! Im pretty sure I know whose up to this!" Ed was saying to reassure his younger brother that everything was going to be alright, and that he should stop worrying all the time.

"You always say stuff like that, and then something always happens! You need to learn that you're **NOT **as invincible as you thi-"

"But Al! I think I know who it is!"

"Then who is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's this weird looking guy I've seen all over town lately. He always seems to be up to no good, always giving people creepy looks, and following them around. I'm telling you its him!" Edward said, resting his case. If anyone was going to find the creep kidnapping people, it was going to be him. Not that bastard Colonel, or anyone else in the military. It was just going to be him. With no ones help. No matter what the danger was, the great Edward Elric would catch this creep on his own!

Al sighed, he knew that he had no chance of winning this, "Fine, but if you're not back within two hours, Im going to get Colonel Mustang and send a search party out after you!" Al had a difficult time saying that, for he knew nothing of what would happen to his brother without anyone there, and he knew Ed wouldn't let him come, no matter what. All he could do was wait while his brother went out and put himself into danger.

"Don't worry about a thing! I will be fine; there will be no need to send that bastard out to find me! See ya later!" Ed said as he started running off.

"Be careful…" Al sighed, and went to the Colonel's office to prepare to send a search party out, because he knows Edward enough to know that he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

It was dark and cold out as Ed ran through the back ally's of Central, trying to find the creep that was out there. He kept running until he found something that caught his eye. In front of him was a huge gate that looked broken down, with a huge building behind it. He ran over to the fence, and climbed over it. He then ran up to the building to look through one of the windows. When he looked in he saw a huge transmutation circle in the middle of a blue-grayish colored room. He also saw a bunch of creatures, that he suspected to be Chimera's, in cages lined up along the wall, and about two minutes later, a strange guy with a mask walked into the room holding a bunny rabbit in one hand, and dragging someone that Ed remembered to be a missing person in the other. That's when realization hit him, he knew why that guy was kidnapping people (so should you! I'm not going to say anything further for a while now ). He left his spot by the window to find a way to get in, to try to stop this mad man.

Ed had to run around most of the building to find a good way to try to get in, when he came to a vent in the wall of the building. It wasn't to small either, so he climbed right on into it. _Wow, it's pretty tight in here, _he thought, _though a normal sized person could also fit in here! _He thought to try and reassure himself that was indeed not as short as people were making him out to be. Ed kept climbing through the vent, until he reached the room with the mad man. Though, his efforts to try and stop the transmutation failed, for it took him too long to find a way in there. So he did the only thing he could think of; attack.

Ed kicked the cover to the vent and surprised the man with the mask. "Ha! I knew you were up to no good!" Edward said, transmuting his automail arm into a blade.

"Well well, what do we have here? A small child wants to try and stop me"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD YOU ASSHOLE?"

"My, someone sure has a temper, maybe this should help" he said, taking out a chlorophyll cloth, and quickly putting over Edwards mouth, knocking him out.

**Yea, sorry for the sort-of short chapter, I really couldn't think of much to write at the moment For those of you who want something to read in the meantime, go read WinryTheAlchemist's story The Bird Alchemist, its an amazing story. So yea, review and maybe I will update. I will most likely update if I get up to at least 5-7 reviews, so…yea…x.x**


	2. Two Hours Later

Authors note: Hey all! It is I, the Fullmetal Chibi back with another Chapter! Yay updating! I've been really lazy lately, so I didn't feel like updating, which is the reason for my late updating And to those who thought that Ed was going to be a bunny, Im sorry to disappoint you, but no Ed Bunny in this story ;

**WinryTheAlchemist- T'was no problem! I did owe you this story x.x XD**

**KitsuneSkye203- Yea, I love stories in Which Ed becomes a Chimera, if you want some good ones, check out my c2 community, dedicated to Ed-Chimera stories **

**Laura (fulldex) When aren't we high off of Edward? (Which is like crack but not )But, hey, Im finally updating, so, fear me!**

**IronFlameAlchemist-What do you mean one week left? x.x,x**

**Iced Blood Alchemist- Thanks, and you will! I plan to actually start actively writing again.**

**Well, heres Alchemist..Gone? Chapter dos!**

"What do you mean he went out on his own!" Roy said, yelling at poor Alphonse.

"About two hours ago he went out looking for the kidnapper, and I told him that if he wasn't back in two hours I was going to come to you! I tried to stop him, but you know Ed! He's too stubborn to give in!" Sighed Al. It was true though; he had attempted to stop the short-tempered Alchemist, but didn't win.

"That stupid little brat! He knows he shouldn't go out on his own in dangerous situations like these! Why, the next time I see him, Im going to give him a piece of my mind!" The Colonel raised his voice, not really paying attention to what Al was saying.

"It's partly my fault, Colonel, I tried my best to convince him not to go, but he didn't listen!"

"No Al, it's not your fault that your brother is so arrogant," Mustang protested, knowing that Al felt responsible for his brother's actions. "Don't worry though, we'll find your brother. I will get the team on it right now."

"Thank you, Colonel" Al said. Roy nodded in response and then walked out of the door to get Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury and everyone else on the case. Al sighed, wishing he hadn't let his brother get the best of him. Sometimes Al could just be too kind, and he knew that his decisions weren't the best, but he wanted his brother to be happy at the same time, and choosing between your own family over common sense can be tough on a person.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, having probably one of the worst headaches a person could get. When his head was clear enough, he slowly looked up at his surroundings. He was in a rather light white room with cages outlining it. Most of them were full and others had animals in them, such as cats, dogs, turtles, koala bears, and pretty much any other animal you could think of. He also noticed that he was tied up. _What happened? How did I get here? _He thought to himself. Then realization hit him, the events from the previous hours, going out to find the kidnapper, trying to stop him from creating a human-mixed Chimera, and getting knocked out. It was then that he heard the door to the room open, and in came the guy in the mask.

"Well, well. It seems our _small _guest has awoken" the guy said, with an evil grin on his face. At that moment all Ed wanted to do was kill the guy, but instead he opened his mouth to yell at him.

"…" Ed's eyes widened, nothing came out. He tried again, but nothing. _Dammit! Why can't I speak! That bastard, when I get untied, I'm going to beat the hell out of him! _He thought to himself.

"Haha, it's no use, I took your voice by using Alchemy." The guy then took out a knife from his pocket, and slowly walked over towards Ed. He grinned evilly, "It's time to punish you for your rude interruptions" then he took the knife and slowly made a line with it down Edwards face. Ed wanted so badly to scream, but he couldn't. This guy was more insane than he thought, and it was then that it occurred to him, Al. His brother was probably getting worried about him not being back. _Fuck! Now I will never hear the end of it from that bastard Colonel, _he thought, as the masked man made yet another cut on Edwards fragile face.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two! It felt good updating again! Hopefully I won't go on another lazy streak, and will be able to update sooner! Again, sorry for the wait everyone. And to those who know Spanish:**

**Yo tengo las tortugas in mi pantalones. **

**Y**

**Mi Tortuga, SSJ, es muy guapo. **

**Yes, I love turtles, they are amazing, so fear them! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I'm glad people are liking my story; I'm surprised that it's gotten 14 reviews so far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:'D You all make me happy!

**WinryTheAlchemist-Nope, no Turtle Ed in this story! Tortillas? I said Tortugas though, which means turtle! Si, Edo es muy MUY MUY guapo!**

**KitsuneSkye203-Oo! Yes, please do let me know if you write one! I would definitely read it! Thanks for the review!**

**Plutobaby494-Yes, Poor Ed! Buwahahaha! I'm weird; I love stories when the main/my favorite character gets tortured. It's more amusing to me that way.**

**WinryRockbell2- I'm glad you like the story, but, Edward does swear, and I will use the word Fuck sometimes. See, if the series wasn't rated PG-PG-13 (or whatever it is…) I could definitely imagine Edward saying that, he does have a foul mouth ya know ;-) **

**FullmetalLover- Thanks for reviewing! Here's your next chapter!**

**Dennis-FRESHIE OF DOOOOOM! Haha, you figured out it was me who wrote this story, eh? Good job! Glad you like it!**

**Fulldexter- OO Loooooong review ya got there my friend. Yea, I know you know where I live, but I also know where you live ;-D! We're always high off of Edward, dur . And, and…I want an Edward-changing background D': It's not fair you get all the smancy stuffs! Y…tu tienes ochenta y uno people in tu pantalones? I thought that's what you said before…Oh well, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Alchemist…Gone? Chapter Tres!**

It had been about an hour or so it seemed to Ed until the guy had stopped using his knife to make little cuts all over his body. He was now shirtless, and his automail had been taken off. He had little red lines all over his good arm and leg, along with his stomach and face. The one thing they all had in common was the fact that they all hurt like hell. Wishing he could just scream, Edward put his head down to notice the strange cut that was engraved on his stomach. It was in the shape of an all too familiar design, it was that of a transmutation circle. He stared at it for a moment, shocked, and wondering what the person wanted with him. Remembering what he did to all the other people he had kidnapped, Ed's eyes opened up wider. _Damn no, he will NOT do that to me! _He thought, _wait a sec, Al said that if I wasn't back within two hours, he would get that bastard Colonel and the rest of the group back at HQ to come and find me! Though I'd rather suffer than be saved by Mustang, I just know I will never hear the end of it from him, and poor Al, he's probably worried sick about me. _Ed started feeling guilty for telling his brother that he would be okay, and now he had gotten himself into this mess. It had been his brother's wishes; he had gone out on his own again, leaving Alphonse behind to worry about him. Ed kept sulking in his guilt until he heard a strange sound come from the other side of the room, which caused him to look up at the man holding something in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at headquarters, Al sat in Roy's office while the rest of the group had headed out to look for Edward. He had stayed in the case that his brother was to come back when they were all out. Couldn't be too careful. Al, looking at the floor, sighed, _Brother, where are you? You said you'd be back within two hours! _Al was starting to get irritated with his brother, the next time he saw Ed, he was going to slap him for being an idiot, yet again. He was deep in his thoughts until he heard the door to the office open, and in came the Colonel, and Hawkeye. "Did you have any luck?" Al asked, hopeful.

"Sorry Al, we found no sign of your brother whatsoever, we looked all over town, but there was still no trace. I have Havoc and Fuery still out looking, just incase he moved, or we missed something" Riza said, trying to make Al feel a little bit better.

"Oh, ok…" he sighed, "I'm going to call Winry and let her know what's going on. She's always so worried about us, I might as well tell her…" Al said, as he walked off to give Winry a call. Once he got to a phone, he picked it up and dialed the Rockbell's phone number. The phone rang for about a minute, until he heard a familiar voice answer on the other end.

"Hello? Rockbell residence." Winry said at the other side of the phone.

"Hey Winry, it's Al!"

"Oh, hi Al! It's good to hear from you! I was afraid something had happened, we haven't heard from you guys in a while."

"Yea, about that…"

"What? Don't tell me Ed went and broke his automail again? If he did, he's going to have a nice meeting with my little friend" Winry said, referring to her wrench when she said 'her _little _friend'.

"Well, no, but Ed's been missing for a couple hours. You see, there have been kidnappings all around central, and Ed wanted to go out alone to find the perpetrator because he said he had an idea of who it was. So I told him to be careful, and it's been a while and he still hasn't come back," Al said, trying to stay as calm as he could. For a moment there was total silence on Winry's end of the phone. "Winry-"

"That IDIOT! Just hold on, I'm coming to central right away!" She said, holding back tears. Winry then, without telling Pinako where she was going, ran out the door and to the train station. Next stop; Central.

**A/N: There's chapter three! Squee! And it didn't take me almost two weeks to update:'D I feel so proud and not-lazy right now! And yes, this story IS going to bed EdxWinry, sorry to all of those who aren't a huge fan of this pairing. There will also be some light RoyxRiza fluff later on! But muuuuch later! Also, I think this is the longest chapter I've written (But Im not sure…correct me if I'm wrong!). There's one thing I know for sure though, the 1st paragraph is the longest one I've written so far! See ya next chapter! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, 11 reviews in the past 2 days for chapter two! You guys make me so happy! You know what the ironic thing is though? Well, I will tell you. When I first started writing this story, I myself hated it to no end, and though, _Oh, no ones going to read this. Oh well, I will just put it up and let it sit there! _But thanks to all of you reviewers, it's alive! Cookies for all! ( : )**

**Winryrockbell2-Well, you know, I rated it T for a reason. I will not use "that word" a lot, but expect it to be used once in a rare while. It's a compromise .   
**

**Plutobaby494-You will just have to wait and find out what he has in his hands now, won't ya! XD Though, you might not find out in this chapter. Sad…I know D':**

**Fulldexter-I want a pitchfork in the case that you ever attempt to write a fanfic, and not bother to update, I can chase you down! ;-D**

**Luna Weasely and Hermione Potter- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will update soon because I am updating XD**

**Kitsuneskye203- When you do start your Chimera one, give me an email! Or you can give me an im on AIM on Bukkowareru Tsuki **

**Catwoman- Sorry to say, but I wont be making Ed a cat in this story. It's been done quit a few times before, so Im going for something different. Please keep reading though! Thanks!**

**Faith- You didn't even finish reading it you lazy hack! Haha, just kidding! Glad your interested though!**

**Winry The Alchemist- You! You also need to update your story, its been 15 days! –scolds- Anyways, yea, Edo has a transmutation circle on his tummy! That would hurt though! **

**Fma-Fan158-Yea, I'm no good at making long chapters (no matter how hard I try…) so they are going to be short. Thanks for the rating! It makes me happy people are enjoying this!**

**Alchemist…Gone? Chapter Cuatro!**

It was now about 4 in the afternoon when Winry had finally had gotten on the train that would take her to Central. It has been about an hour since Winry last talked to Al. The news that she had gotten wasn't any she'd ever want to hear ever again; Ed going missing. _I swear, the next time that idiot doesn't listen to Al, and something bad happens, Im going to kill him! _She thought to herself as she stared at the scenery flashing by out the window. It was nice to see all the trees and beautiful fields while sitting on the train, even if the train itself isn't all too pleasant. She softly sighed and continued staring out the window, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

When Winry started to stir, the train had finally arrived in Central. She slowly started to get up while grabbing her suitcase and headed for the exit. It felt good to stand up after sitting for such a long period of time. After getting off of the train, Winry started looking around to see if she could spot Al anywhere; after all, he said that he would be the one to pick her up from the train station. "Winry!" A familiar voice called. Winry turned around to see Al walking her way. She immediately started walking towards him.

"Al! Have you found anything that might tell us where Ed's gone?" She asked, her voice hopeful and full of worry all at the same time.

"Not yet, but Havoc and Fury are still out there looking"

"Oh, I hope they find something soon. I'm really worried about him, if only his stubborn-ness wouldn't get the best of him…" Winry was at the verge of tears. _What if something bad happened to him? Oh god… _She thought to herself, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"I'm sure he will be fine" Al said, trying to make Winry feel better, which seemed to work on her, but he failed at convincing himself that. Winry only nodded in response. After a few moments of silence Al spoke up, "Let's get going back to headquarters, Miss Hawkeye has the car waiting for us outside".

"Kay" She responded softly. She followed Al out to the car, where they found Hawkeye and Roy in the front seat talking about something, but when they opened the door, their conversation ceased.

"Hello Miss Rockbell" Greeted a smiling Riza.

"Hello" Winry responded. The rest of the car ride back to headquarters was completely and awkwardly silent. No one said a word about anything, and it remained that way even when they got inside the building.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ed stared wide-eyed as the masked man (I should give him a name shouldn't I? It's better than always calling him the "masked man". Give me name suggestions! ) Carefully put down a small cage containing a cat on the ground. As soon as that was done the guy went out of the room yet again to come back later with two more cages, one containing a mouse, and the other containing a squirrel.

"This should be interesting…"He smirked as he started to draw another transmutation circle in the center of the room. After the transmutation circle was successfully and completely drawn, the man took the cages with the small animals in them in the center, then slowly walked over to Ed and gently picked him up and carried him over to where the three cages were. Ed tried to squirm his way out of this, but it was hard to since his automail had been removed earlier on. "Are you sure you want to squirm like that? I might drop you ya know." Ignoring the man, Ed kept trying to squirm his way out of the mans arms, but to no avail. The man put Ed down by the other animals, and slowly walked out of the circle. It was then that he put his hands on the outer rims of the circle. Ed stared in horror as the circle started to glow blue. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the sound of the man laughing evilly…

**A/N: Yea, I didn't like that chapter. I can't write today but I felt the urge to just get chapter four out of the way. There are a lot of mistakes in there, but at the moment Im too lazy to fix them. So I understand if you don't like this chapter very much, review anyways though! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! I'm back! Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Sorry I haven't update in a while, I two horrible diseases by the names of Writers Block and pure Laziness! D: Very serious illnesses right there! Hehe! Yea, in this chapter we finally get to meet Chimera Ed! It took me FOREVER to figure out what he would look like, and when I did, I realized that he didn't really have any mouse-like qualitites, but whatever:'D Cute Edo! And now, without any further ado…Chapter Five!

I lied…there is further ado, names for the masked man:

The Masked Man

Logan

-Or-

Coop!

You all get to vote!

**Alchemist…Gone? Chapter Cinco!**

"Amazing…" The man said. Edwards's eyes started opening, but quickly closed due to the sharp pain he felt through out his entire body. After a few moments of lying there, Ed opened his eyes completely for the first time. He looked around and noticed that everything seemed much bigger than it was supposed to be. He tried to get up, but remembered that his automail had been removed earlier. _Why do I feel so weird? _He thought. He looked down at his hand, and gasped…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once inside, everyone headed towards Roy's office. Once they got in there, Winry and Al took a seat on the couch in the office. Winry still had fresh tears streaming down her face for her lost friend. She looked over at Al, though it couldn't show on his face, she knew that he felt the same way, if not worse. For the next twenty minutes, the room remained eerily quiet, until finally the phone rang. Roy quickly answered the phone. "Yes?" He answered.

"Roy? It's Havoc! I have some news that you might want to hear…"

"What is it?" He asked, desperately.

"Well, you remember hearing about the mysterious disappearances, right?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Roy said, impatiently.

"About a half an hour ago, some officer said that he saw a strange man in a mask carrying a few cages with some animals in them, we think that this may have something to do with the disappearances that have been occurring lately, and they want you to take the case."

"Alright, were do I have to go?"

"They said that they saw him heading towards one of the alleys in the center of town. Try checking there first."

"Okay, I'm on it now, thanks" Roy said before hanging up. He swiftly got up and put his jacket on.

"What was it about, Colonel?" Asked Al, curious to what was going on.

"Havoc told me that some officer said they saw a suspicious masked man carrying some caged animals into the back alleys in town, so I have to go investigate. I will be back soon-" Before Roy could finish, Al cut him off.

"I'm coming with you!" Al proclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"What if this guy has something to do with Brother's disappearance?" At hearing this, Winry's head shot up.

"If Al's going then I am too!" Roy sighed deeply.

"Fine, I guess I have no other choice then to let you come. Lets go" Roy said, as they headed out the door and towards the suspect.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It seemed forever until Ed finally took in the fact that his hand and foot were now replaced with furry paws. _No…that bastard! He couldn't have, but how would that explain all this...? _He was then lost in his thoughts.

"Aw, look who's up?" Said a voice that immediately snapped Ed out of his own thoughts. "I wond—" The masked man was cut off by the sound of the door being knocked down.

"Cooperate, and I wont have to do this" Roy said, standing in the door way, prepared to snap his fingers incase he really needed to. Behind him stood Al, Winry, and Hawkeye.

"Fine, fine. I guess I have no choice, but it doesn't matter now. I've completed my goal"

"And what goal would that be?" Questioned Hawkeye. The man didn't speak, he simply pointed over to the middle of the room where Edward lay. Roy, Winry, Al and Hawkeye looked over to where the man was pointing to find a 2-ft tall chimera that had cat like ears, squirrel tail, was covered in fur, and was missing two limbs. To get a better look at it, Hawkeye slowly walked towards him and gasped at what she saw. At a better look, you could see that it's eyes were the same golden color as Edwards, just a bit bigger and more pitiful looking and it also had Ed's braided hair, plus the fur was just a slight shade darker than Ed's hair. "E-Edward…?"

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter five! I Actually enjoyed writing this chapter! More Dialogue between people! I know I didn't describe Edward very well though…I will try harder to give you a better visual later on in the story! My image of him right now though is adorable! Makes me want to hug 'im even more:'D

Luna Weasely and Hermione Potter- Zomg! Death by Edward XD

Kitsuneskye203-Yes! E-mail me! XD Sugar highs are fun though! XD That reminds me of the "people in my fridge"! Fulldexter I hope you remember that!

Winry The Alchemist- Yea! Vote on the names that were listed at the top though!

Harry Slitherinson-Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

FMA-Fan158- I think that's one of the choices! But you guys get to vote!

Plutobaby494- Yup! He is a chimera

WinryRockbell2- Yea, hearing it too much would get annoying! Enjoy!

L33Tbunny- Yes, the evil short jokes. But, Edward isn't that short. In the back of the second Manga, it says that Edward's 165cm which would be 5'5"! Haha, that makes me the same height as Edward 3

Toboes Baby- Logan is a cool name XD

Fulldexter- x.x Im not going to respond to that! XD Too much to respond to!

Sashsa- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! The Fullmetal Chibi has returned! I'm soooo sorry you guys had to wait this long for an update, but I will try and promise you that I will update more often. And from looking at the reviews, the evil alchemist's name is going to be Coop. Annnyways, I'm happy to announce that I will be devoting more time to this story, and maybe even a new one once I get back into the swing of writing. Enjoy!**

Alchemist Gone? Chapter 6

Ed looked over at the door, startled, yet relieved to see his brother, Winry, Hawkeye and believe it or not, Mustang. He was shocked to see that the bastard alchemist that had done this to him give in so easily. _I see…so this whole thing…was a trick to get me here._ He realized, realizing that all those kidnappings were just a little game to him, just to get Ed to the lab to transmute him. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hawkeye say his name.

"M-mew…" He said, eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have his own voice, but then remembered that his voice was taken from him before so it did make sense that he'd have one of the creature's voices that was used in the transmutation.

Al and Winry gasped when they heard Ed mew. "Ed…" Winry whispered, walking up to the injured chimera and picked him up, cradling him in her arms whilst tears streamed down her face. She turned around and walked back to the group, to see the culprit in handcuffs.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." Roy said, as he started out the door with the prisoner, with Hawkeye right behind him.

It took them about 10 minutes to find their way out of there, but when they finally did they found Havoc outside waiting for them in the car. He watched as they all got in a car, deciding it best not to say anything. Once everyone was in, he started the car and drove off towards the prison, then to Hughes's house, informing him of the information they had found about the kidnappings, what had happened to Edward, and the probable outcome. The ride there was in almost total silence, the only sounds of Winry's sobs as she held Ed close, stroking his velvety ears, and the sound of Ed purring. After about what seemed to be an eternity in the car, they finally arrived at the prison, turned the criminal in, and headed off towards Hughes's house. When they got there, they each got out of the car 1 by 1 and walked up to the door. Mustang knocked on the door three times before Maes opened it and let them in. It wasn't until they all sat down that he noticed the chimera cradled in Winry's arms.

"So your assumptions were correct?" He asked.

"We're guessing that the kidnappings were only to lure Ed there. Otherwise, he wouldn't speak. But yes, we were right. When we got to the lab, he was already transmuted." Roy explained, "But what gets me the most is why the criminal just gave in. It was like his ONLY goal in life was to make a chimera out of Ed."

"I knew Ed shouldn't have gone out…I tried to talk him out of it. Maybe if I had done more…"Alphonse said, guiltily after about a moment of silence.

"Al, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen. You know your brother, he has such a _small_ amount of patience." Remarked Mustang, grinning when the older Elric started hissing, which in turn got him a small slap between his ears from Winry. "All jokes aside, we better keep him hidden from the Military so he doesn't end up getting sent to a lab. So, I'm going to send you guys back to Resembool."

"Meow." Ed said, which ended up giving him looks from everyone else.

"Don't worry Ed, we'll find someway to turn you back." Al said, taking his brother from Winry. "When do we leave?"

"We'll get your tickets for you tomorrow, and I'll be accompanying you." Said Hawkeye.

**A/N: ; Sorry this chapter is sucky and shortish, but the chapters will get better as I start writing them again. So, you all know the drill! 10 Reviews and I update!**

**Tarnished Secret- Im glad you think so.**

**Wingg-ed wolf- D That's what I was going for! Glad it was accomplished.**

**Kitsuneskye203- xp No, it's fridge. XD Long story.**

**L33tbunny- xD Yea, I was surprised when I found that out.**

**Renkinjutsu24- Im sooo happy that people are liking it so far! But I apologize greatly for this chapter not being as great as the rest.**

**Winryrockbell2- I'm thinking about drawing him since I am getting a scanner soon, so I can scan it and add it to my deviant account.**

**Dragonelf8- xD Yea, the shortness came from the mouse. There's also one more thing that came from it that you will hopefully find out in the next chapter! I dare people to guess! XD**

**CorruptionGlare- o.x That's why it's called fanFICTION. ;D Anything can happen.**

**RR-Major-Ed-Pride- o MY EDWARD! XD But I guess I can share.**

**RealNutcase- xD Poor Winry and Al. AND I FINALLY UPDATED!**


End file.
